HIGHER GROUND
by Holly Motto
Summary: Han pasado 3 años desde que los muros de la ciudad cayeron y desde que Nezumi y Shion se despidieron, a pesar del tiempo el deseo en la mente de Shion de encontrar a Nezumi, está latente y lo único que quiere es verlo, aunque sea por última vez… (Nezumi x Shion)


**HIGHER GROUND**

**OVA: "HASTA ENCONTRARTE"**

Ya han pasado más de 3 años desde que Nezumi y yo entramos a la correccional buscando a Safu. La ciudad cambio mucho desde entonces, los ciudadanos desterrados que se habían establecido en el bloque oeste, luego que los muros cayeran ahora vivían junto con los habitantes de No. 6, intentando reconstruir la ciudad y haciéndola una sola nación, ahora llamada "_El sexto bloque Oeste_" aunque a pesar de que la paz ha regresado y las ciudades se han unificado las heridas que abrimos aun tardaran mucho en sanar.

- ¿Shion otra vez estas soñando?

- Lo siento _okaasan_ solo recordaba

La que nunca parecía cambiar es mi madre, a pesar de los años sigue actuando como siempre, sobre protectora y cuidando de mi en cada momento. Quizás nunca más tenga una amiga tan especial como Safu y es lo que más lamento a verla perdido esa vez pero…

_- ¿Estarás bien?-_su voz firme y decida con aquellos hermosos ojos grises que me miraban

_- Por supuesto, ahora estoy bien_

_- ¿Te vas?-_palabras inevitables que quería negar

- _Así es, la guerra termino y debo seguir mi camino_…

- _Quédate_

- _Nani_?

- _Quédate, vamos quédate habrá paz ahora tu y yo, nosotros_…-desesperación y ojos que brillaban a punto de derramar lagrimas

- _No puedo_-mirada que evitaba la mía…

- _Entonces voy contigo…_

_- Ie_

_- ¿Por qué? Mi lugar es donde estas tu_

- _Shion hay mucho que hacer aquí_-señalo aquella ciudad que resplandecía a la luz del sol-_bloque oeste y __No. 6 debe unificarse, tú tienes que quedarte y hacer ese sueño realidad_

- _Pero lo prometiste cuando los muros cayeran tú_…

- _Me iría…_

_- ¿Por qué, porque?_

_- Soy un alma errante Shion, debo buscar mi propio camino…_

_- Onegai no_…-lagrimas cálidas que se resbalaban por mis mejillas

_- No llores si-_no podía detenerme_-Bien entonces…_

Dulce néctar que probé, mientras ambos mirábamos el atardecer oculto tras unos muros destruidos, esa fue la última vez que lo vi, prometió encontrarme otra vez pero desde esa vez que se marcho nunca mas volví a saber de él-suspiro-aun me pregunto donde se habrá marchado? La guerra termino pero él no se quedo a mi lado ¿porque?

- Shion ayúdame con esta bandeja

- ¡Voy _okaasan_!

La ciudad cambio gracias a Nezumi, no solo en aparecía si no también en unión. Ahora que ambas ciudades se hicieron una, la gente podía respirar paz, la verdadera paz que jamás habíamos tenido. Creo que al final eso era lo que Nezumi deseaba hacer una ciudad mejor o al menos eso es lo que pensaba…

- _Lo único que quiero es vengarme de _No. 6-aquellos ojos amables ahora quemaban como el fuego

- _¿Porque odias tanto a la ciudad?_-gritos desesperados en busca de respuesta

- _Me tienes harto_-dolor al ser arrinconado sin aviso-_siempre me pides explicaciones, deberías de preocuparte por ti nada mas, los sentimientos te hacen débil que no lo entiendes baka?_...-mirada de tristeza

- _Nezumi_-una mano que sostiene la suya-_daisuki_.-mejillas sonrojadas y mirada perdida evitando sus ojos

- ¿_Qué has dicho_?-corazón acelerado.

- _Ya me escuchaste no me harás repetirlo_-vergüenza- _ya me escuchaste_-silencio

Aquel día me adelante a tus sentimientos, ni siquiera sabía que pudiera gustarte una persona como yo, débil y cabeza hueca como decías, simple en todos los aspectos pero esa vez, a pesar que decías que los sentimientos te hacían débil y encontrarías la muerte si te interesabas en alguien, pude ver en tus ojos un brillo, estaba emocionado.

- _¿Hablas en serio?_

- _No lo habría dicho si no lo sintiera_-sin soltar-¿_ya déjame quieres_?-desesperación al no recibir respuesta y pensar que la amistad estaba destruida pero…

Fue nuestro primer beso, nerviosismo y desesperación al sentir tus labios sobre los míos, manos que temblaban en desesperación mientras quería atraerte más a mí. Te apartaste súbitamente tus mejillas rosas indicaban que no esperabas hacer algo así y menos con alguien como yo ¿no es así Nezumi?

- ¿N-Nezumi?-sorpresa al ser besado por primera vez

- _Baka_ deja de decir tonterías y piensa con la cabeza fría

Mirada que no encontraban mis ojos, estabas avergonzado lo sé tu mano temblaba como todo mi cuerpo. Cuanto te amaba Nezumi. Aun pienso que habría sido de mi, si no te habría conocido aquella vez en mi habitación, pienso que habría llevado una vida simple y aburrida, quizás me hubiera graduado como estaba estipulado y me habría casado quizás con…

Pero que mas da pensar en eso, tú apareciste y todo mi mundo cambio desde ese momento y no solo por ser desterrados a Lost Town. Eso es lo que menos importancia tenia, si no porque desde ese momento, mi corazón y mis pensamientos estaban contigo. Creo que sin ti jamás hubiera podido sobrellevar esta carga pero ahora…

Tengo una vida simple, me gradué de la universidad y trabajo de botánico en el vivero de la ciudad, intentando traer algo de la belleza que tenia Cronos antes de los incidentes, pero no hay día en que no deje de pensar en ti y la promesa que me hiciste

También extraño mucho a _Inukashi_ y bañar a sus perros aunque no lo creas era una tarea que disfrutaba mucho. Pero ahora mi vida regreso a la normalidad tengo a mi madre y aunque se que Safu nunca la veré otra vez, miro al cielo y hablo con ella, cuando me siento desesperado intentando que me diera un consejo, recordando sus sonrisas y sus cálidas palabras. Pero contigo te recuerdo cada vez que el viento sopla, me trae tu aroma y me susurra suavemente tu canción…

¿Me pregunto qué destino abras tenido tú, eres feliz? Es algo que siempre me atormenta, ya que yo podría decirse que tengo una vida más o menos tranquila ¿pero tú? Espero que donde sea que estés sonrías como lo hiciste esa vez cuando me confesé.

- Profesor Shion, las pruebas han sido un éxito y tenemos un hibrido mas-flor de color gris- ¿como desea llamarle?-hermosos petalos que brillan al sol

- Nezumi

- ¿Rata?-confusión

- Si, Nezumi

Como usted diga

En donde sea, cuando sea y a la hora que sea, siempre reinas en mis pensamientos Nezumi, ¿reinare yo en los tuyos?

- Ya llegue _okaasan_.-mi madre siguió con su panadería, aunque ahora era el doble de grande de lo que era en un inicio, supongo que fue por mejorar mucho sus habilidades

- Bienvenido-seguía siendo amada por los niños en especial por Lily que ahora vivía con nosotros y a pesar de tener 12 años era la mano derecha de mama

- Huele delicioso

- Lily hizo una nueva tarta de cereza ¿quieres probar?

- ¿De cereza? Sería un honor

- ¿Qué te parece _oniichan_?-expectación ante la respuesta

- ¡Delicioso!

- Shion me voy a poner celosa-sonrisa de complicidad

- _Okaasan_ no debe extrañarte después de todo tu eres su maestra-sonrojo ante la vergüenza

- Me alegra que te guste _oniichan_

- Me encantan las cerezas

- ¿Como llamaras a tu postre Lily?-era común ponerle nombre a las nuevas recetas

- _Etto_-pensamiento indeciso- Nezumi-san-sonrojo ante la respuesta

Sorpresa por ese nuevo nombre de tarta, en todo momento me seguía tu nombre, hasta en la mente de mi familia estabas tú. Cuan caprichoso es el destino ¿no te parece? En cada instante estabas tú, en cada palabra siempre estaba tu nombre, me pregunto si algo o alguien te recordara el mío

- Shion, aun no has recibido noticias de Nezumi-san-negación con tristeza-¿es curioso no te parece?-nostalgia-desde que los muros cayeron las ratas no aparecieron nunca más en la ciudad-triste sonrisa-Shion has hecho tanto aquí, por ti la ciudad ha tenido su paz con las flores que produces pero-abrazo cariñoso-¿no has pensado en buscar a Nezumi-san?-sorpresa-¿he? ¿No lo has pensado? Deberías, estoy segura que Nezumi-san esta ansioso de verte, pero no se atreve a venir a la ciudad que le hizo tanto daño

Sorpresa nunca antes lo pensé de esa manera, mi madre siempre fue una persona muy sabia y agradezco a dios por tenerla a mi lado, tenía mucha razón necesitaba verte quizás las cosas entre nosotros no iba a ser como antes, pero algo que no me importaba, con solo verte saber que estas bien bastaba- corazón acelerado-si solo con eso bastaba...

- ¿Llevas todo _oniichan_?-por la insistencia tomo una decisión-_hai_ _hai_-una fotografía familiar era lo más importante-¿Cuando volverás?-tristeza

- Desde luego tengo que comer más tardas de Lily-chan-sonrisa

- _Hai, hai_ me esforzare más

Día de despedida, aun recuerdo la mirada triste de mi madre cuando me abrazo tan fuerte recordando en cada sensación mi calor, que por mucho que insistiera que regresaría al encontrarte no lo haría, ella lo sabia

- ¿Se feliz si?-ojos brillosos y mejillas empapadas

- Volveré-un beso suave en la mejilla de despedida

- Cuidare mucho a _okaasan_ mientras no estás-sonrisa inocente-lo prometo y _oniichan_ cuando vuelvas con Nezumi-san prepare un pastel para recibirlos

- No dejes el contacto jamás Shion

- No lo hare _okaasan_

Despedida triste pero alegría de un corazón que anhelaba reencontrarse contigo, ver tu sonrisa, sentir tu aroma y sentir tu calor. Mire por últimamente aquella panadería que tanto amaba mi madre, mientras ella y Lily me despedían con sus manos, sabiendo muy en el fondo que esa sería la última que me verían

No tenía mucha idea de donde podrías estar a donde te hubieras ido todos esos años, pero recordé muy bien lo que dijo aquel viejo una vez, que provenías de otra ciudad del bosque. Había estado investigando tanto de esa ciudad por ti que prácticamente me conocía el camino, no sabía si aun existía esa ciudad pero si esa era una pista la seguiría, con tal de verte y abrazarte una vez más

- ¿Se marcha Shion-san?-en las afueras de la ciudad me encontré con mi _sensei_ el que me había enseñado todo de la manipulación genética de las plantas

- Si tengo que reencontrarme con alguien-una sonrisa en gratitud y de despedida

- ¿Cuídense de acuerdo?

- Desde luego, solo _sensei…_-una pregunta surgiría-nada, nada, solo plante muchas Nezumi ¿sí?-al menos con las flores mi madre encontraría paz-_onegai_

- Delo por hecho

Una sonrisa al aire quiso decir tanto que la voz no podía en ese instante, sabía muy bien que esa sería la última vez que vería mi ciudad _Lost Town. A_quella que por conocerte me recibió se convirtió en algo muy especial, ya que también por esta ciudad pude reencontrarte ahora me despedía esperando que pudiera verte una vez más.

Largos caminos recorridos, pies destrozados, trabajos de medio tiempo para conseguir alimento he información, nada de eso importaba si estaba a un paso de llegar hacia a ti y fue en una cafetería donde me mandaste la primera pista.

- ¿Una capsula?-no vi a la ratoncito que la llevo, supongo que no querías ponerte en evidencia-"_Estas muy cerca Shion_"-tu letra, mis manos temblaron en sorpresa, mi corazón se acelero al leer aquello… "estaba cerca"… al menos la información que había podido recolectar era correcta. No sabes la felicidad que sentí esa vez te vería una vez más, estaba emocionado.

Un desierto me esperaba luego de pasar entre sus dunas tú me esperarías. Hasta inconscientemente, me imagine tu sonrisa al final de ese infierno. Me prepare con lo necesario quizás, no sería suficiente pero mi persistencia y anhelo de verte serian mi guía tenía que hacerlo, al final del desierto estaría tu ciudad y podría reencontrarte.

Mis pasos eran decididos a medida que iba caminando por aquellas dunas pero al pasar dos días se hicieron mas y mas torpes a cada instante que me adentraba y no había ninguna sombra donde lograr un poco de alivio, era agobiante- suspire mientras las gotas de sudor caían en aquellas arenas áridas, mi visión se estaba haciendo borrosa del cansancio, la falta de agua me estaba afectando; qué razón tenías Nezumi, al decir que era demasiado delgado quizás si hubiera tenido algo de grasa me habría servido para resistir.

Ya era tarde para lamentaciones, estaba en una precaria situación donde quizás iba a morir pero mis pasos no se detenían. Mis piernas parecían tener mente propia estaban decididos a continuar-me recordó el mismo impulso que tuvieron en aquella cueva- aunque en esta ocasión no era una amiga, quien me impulsaba el deseo de verte era más fuerte que cualquier requerimiento de mi cuerpo.

Pero en un segundo todo se hizo negro y desde ese instante no recuerdo nada mas, supe que me desmaye luego pero cuando desperté ya no estaba en el desierto…

- Tenía razón Shion no estás preparado para esto-una voz conocida me levante de inmediato-oye tranquilo haz estado un día inconsciente y acalorado no hagas movientes bruscos, _baka_

- ¿Nezumi?-pensé que mi mente me jugaba una pasada pero- ¿_Tsukiyo_?-un ratoncito de color oscuro, salto directamente a mi hombro en saludo

- Aun te recuerdan-una tasa con agua fue colocada en mis manos-bebe-y fue en ese instante que sentí el contacto-_nani_?

- ¡NEZUMI!-un abrazo fuerte, no dejarlo escapar

- Tranquilo _baka_ te dije que estas débil, guarda tus fuerzas-una sonrisa suave comprensiva

- Nezumi, tenía tantas ganas de verte de estar contigo-_snif_-lagrimas solitarias de alegría por reencontrarte

- Tardaste _baka_-una cálida mano que sostiene mi barbilla-eres un _baka_- limpia aquellas gotas solitarias que acompañan mis ojos-un _baka_ sin remedio

Suave labios que tocan los míos, una mano que desliza hacia mi cuello para no dejarme separarme, mis manos que lo rodean para que tampoco se alejara. Fue uno de los más dulces que me hubieras dado, estabas muy feliz tu también ¿no es así? Sentí tu corazón palpitar muy fuerte, que alegre me hiciste esa vez aunque esa ocasión seria el inicio de muchas mas alegrías.

- ¿Estás seguro?-indecisión

- Por supuesto lo que más deseo es estar contigo-alegría y vergüenza

- Eres un _baka_-sonrisa se ductora que confirmaba el deseo

Manos cálidas que se movían velozmente bajo la ropa, cuanto deseo había en ese instante tanta desesperación de tu parte-_gemido de placer-_también de la mía, quizás a pesar de tantos años, estabas deseando aquel instante tanto como yo. Te amaba y lo único que quería era entregarme a ti que en todo mi cuerpo tatuaras tu nombre.

- Te amo Shion- tenues palabras pronunciadas en medio del placer

- Yo también Nezumi…

Dulces palabras que desde siempre había deseado escuchar. Manos veloces que se entrelazan en medio del éxtasis, prendas caen al piso, mi camisa fue la primera, tus manos delicadas que se mueven por la blanca piel.

- El tatuaje sexy-susurro en mi odio, un sonrojo que acompaño mi vergüenza-tu signo de vida-una caricia en aquella "serpiente" rosa que adornaba mi cuerpo, siempre me gusto la manera en que te referías aquella cicatriz en donde en cada sinónimo terminabas con un "sexy" siempre me sonrojo.

- Nezumi-miraba a un lado avergonzado por ser observado con tanto detenimiento-basta…

- No me culpes eres hermoso

Palabras dichas amorosamente y unas mejillas que llegaban a su máximo de vergüenza. Mientras aquella mano veloz se trasportaba acariciar el botón de un pantalón que aun no era despojado; un gemido apagado daba paso al placer desmesurado que lo recorría, quería tenerlo desnudo disfrutar de su cuerpo, inspeccionar hasta la mas mínima porción de piel e impregnar su esencia en el.

- Nezumi-jadeo en medio de la expectación

- Vaya tan rápido despiertas-Un bulto entre las piernas comenzaba a visualizarle

- Cállate-vergüenza al ser descubierto

- Cálmate-beso para tranquilizarlo-me encanta que suceda-solo dejate llevar

Palabras que consolaban a un corazón acelerado, mientras que la última prenda era despojada y aquel despierto estaba dispuesto a ser tomado. Unas manos habilidosas cumplieron su petición.

- Ummm, Nezumi

Un gemido ahogado en medio del placer fue su invitación para que una boca cálida calmara el deseo, la excitación aumentaba aun en su propio cuerpo que comenzaba a acalorarse y sudar un poco en medio del éxtasis. Unas dudosas manos comenzaron acariciar su cabello mientras estaba entretenido entre sus piernas.

Semilla de deseo que no tardo demasiado en emerger, gracias a una habilidosa boca. Me pregunto si en verdad estabas tan experimento como siempre pregonabas esa vez me lo dejaste claro, solo que a pesar de tantas bocas y experiencias que hayas tenido en el pasado, procuraría que desde que estuvieras conmigo yo sería el último en tu lista.

- ¿Respira tranquilo quieres?-era la primera vez que tenía esa sensación y el cansancio que traía, aunque tú siempre me alentaste a seguir, suaves manos que se deslizaban en mi caballera tocándola con tanto amor y deseo-te amo Shion

Beso suave y delicado que llevaba impreso el amor que ambos sentíamos, mi corazón se aceleraba con cada sensación y con cada muestra de afecto que me pregonabas esa vez me hiciste muy feliz

- ¿Estás preparado Shion?-una mano se meneaba suavemente a acariciar aquella entrada que ya comenzaba a existirse con solo el contacto-estas muy caliente en verdad…

- ¡Cállate!-sonrojo por ser descubierto

- Bueno si lo pides con tata desesperación no te hare esperar demasiado

Un dedo se abrió paso en medio en aquel sitio estrello que poco a poco fue abriéndose para recibirlo-_gemido de dolor_- una suave caricia en la espalda me tranquilizo, luego de que tres dentro entraran con dificultar era el momento de recibirte…

- Es el momento Shion-escuche murmurar, no me movía solo aguardaba-buen chico…

Luego un intruso se abrió paso, al inicio lento, luego rápido, tan grande era aquel que podía predecir su tamaño y su ancho con solo pensarlo.

- Te amo Nezumi

Un empujón callo mis palabras una cálida sustancia comenzó a bajar por mis piernas. Preocupación en sus ojos grises, sonreí no sentía dolor a pesar de estar sangrando, en realidad me sentía sumamente bien y feliz, lo único que deseaba era continuar, entrelace mis dedos con los de tuyos para darte confianza y continuar.

- Eres hermoso Shion…

Dulces palabras que susurraste en mis odios, mientras empujaba con más vitalidad y los gemidos se hacían uno, convirtiéndose en el cantico necesario para que los ratones que siempre te acompañaban durmieran tranquilamente sin imaginarse siquiera lo que hacíamos en ese instante.

Un calor recubrió mis entrañas, curo inmediatamente mis heridas mientras que ambos caíamos cansados en la cama, primera gran experiencia, sonreí a un mas era lo que siempre había deseado estar contigo y ante nada no dejarte ir nuevamente de mi lado.

- Te amo

Palabras que habíamos repetido tantas veces esa noche, pero aun así seguían siendo tan sinceras como la primera vez que las escuche, un beso tibio en la sien fue tu despedida mientras su cuerpo cansado y sudoroso caía a un lado mío. Me voltee te mire, aquel rostro juvenil que a sus 19 años no había cambiado demasiado, estaba firme, lleno de vida como lo observe la primera vez, simplemente hermoso.

Me recosté a tu lado mientras te veía, tu ya tenías sus ojos cerrados era algo que lamente no pude observar aquellas orbitas grises que tanto amaba, pero aun así-_tome su mano con firmeza mientras te veía-_solo con verte sentir tu calor me bastaba.

Poco a poco el sueño fue invadiéndome a pesar que no sabía qué futuro me podría esperar en esa nueva ciudad, en esa nueva vida que ahora compartiría contigo, nada de eso importaba. Con una sonrisa en mi rostro fui llevado al sueño profundo y mientras mi mente volaba, sin saber que pasaría inconscientemente sonreí, porque a pesar que nuestro futuro, nuestra vida era incierta lo único que me importaba-_inconscientemente apreté su mano_-era estar alado de Nezumi siempre.-

**FIN.-**


End file.
